When I See a Reindeer Fly/Learning to Fly
(Later that day, eight teenagers, four boys and four girls, noticed something odd up in a tree. And here come the introductions. One boy is a short 14-year-old boy with a Spanish accent, green skin, a large chin with rounded teeth jutting out from his lower lip, and short black emo-like hair covering his right eye, wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a white long-sleeved one underneath, black pants, and black shoes. He is Arturo de la Guerra AKA Li'l Arturo, the youngest and the shortest member of the Gangreen Gang. The second boy is a 15-year-old, snake-like boy with green skin, a spiky nose, short black chin-length hair, pink eyes, black lips, a forked tongue, and catlike pupils, wearing a brown Kangol beret hat, a white tanktop with black rims and a yellow stripe around the torso, black and yellow striped wristbands, orange shorts, white socks, and black and white converse shoes. He is Sanford D. Ingleberry AKA Snake, Ace's second-in-command, the second oldest, and the slippery member of the Gangreen Gang, who is sometimes treated as a punching bag to Ace whenever he falls out of line. The third boy is a huge fat 15-year-old boy with green skin, short orange hair covering a single blue eye, freckles on his cheeks, and a buck tooth, wearing a dark green shirt with two yellow striped rims on the sleeves with the belly sticking out, blue jeans with the ankle rims rolled up, a black belt with a yellow buckle, and black and white shoes. He is William W. Williams AKA Big Billy, the second oldest, the third youngest, and the brawny member of the Gangreen Gang. And the last boy is a 15-year-old ape-like boy with green skin, an oval-shaped head, snail-like eyes, short black hair, and a tongue lolling out of his mouth, wearing a dark red ripped shirt, and brown ripped pants with a rope tied around the waist for support. He is Grubber J. Gribberish, the second youngest, the third oldest, and the gross member of the Gangreen Gang. One girl is a teenage girl with pale purple skin, long purple hair with light blue strands, and gray blue eyes, wearing a pink hat with white star symbols, a blue short-sleeved shirt with short, puffy sleeves and purple sleeve rims, a dark blue sleeveless vest, a navy blue wrist on her left wrist, blue jeans with hole designs, and black high heeled boots. She is Starlight Glimmer, Arturo's girlfriend. The second girl is a teenage girl with light purple skin, long purple hair with blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the sleeve rims ripped, a white tank top underneath, a red gem necklace, three purple wristbands on her arms, purple criss-cross belt with a white star-shaped buckle, violet pants with glitter pockets, and knee-high dark purple boots. She is Aria Blaze, Snake's girlfriend. The third girl is a teenage girl with pale blue skin, long light blue hair with dark blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a microphone-themed scrunchie in her hair, a red gem choker, a purple jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pink skirt, light pink knee-high socks, and pink knee-high converse shoes. She is Sonata Dusk, Billy's girlfriend. And the last girl is a teenage girl with light blue skin, long pale blue hair with light blue strands, and purple eyes, wearing a blue jacket, a purple short-sleeved dress with yellow rims and blue lining around the skirt, and blue knee-high boots with purple rims. She is Trixie, Grubber's girlfriend) Arturo: Why lookie here, lookie here. Starlight: My, my! This is most irregular. Snake: (Rubbing his eyes) Well, I jussssst can't believe my eyesssss. Aria: Neither can I. Billy: They're not dead, are they? Sonata: No. Dead people don't snore. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Trixie: My sentiments exactly, Grubber. (The teens started whispering to each other, trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Suddenly, another boy and girl arrived, looking confused. The boy is a 17-year-old green skinned boy with short black hair, and is wearing black sunglasses, red, white, and blue striped wristbands, a blue and orange ski vest over a white baseball shirt with long purple sleeves, yellow pants, and black shoes and sometimes carried a bubble pipe. He is Ace D. Copular, leader of the Gangreen Gang. And the girl with him is a teenage girl with pale apple green skin, long, curly, luminous orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, and brilliant raspberry eyes, wearing a lilac blouse with short, puffy sleeves, matching opera gloves, lavender stockings with purple triangles on them, Her name was Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings and Ace's girlfriend) Ace: Hey! What's all the ruckus? Adagio: Come on, step aside, guys. What's going on around here? Ace: What's new? Arturo: Just look up here, Ace and Adagio. Starlight: And prepare yourselves for a shock. (Ace and Adagio looked for themselves and became shocked. Rudolph, Clarice, Comet, and the Powerpuff Girls' group were all sleeping on tree branches) Ace and Adagio: (Surprised) Whoa! Ace: Well, shut up! Aria: Go ahead. Wake them up. Adagio: Me and Ace? Starlight: Yeah, find out what they’re doing up there. Billy: Yeah. Arturo: Sí. Snake: And assssssk them what they want. Ace: (To Snake in confused) What they want? Snake: Yessssss. (A short pause, then Ace punched Snake) Snake: Sssssorry. Jusssst a sssssuggessstion. Adagio: Okay, guys. Ace: Fine. Leave it to Adagio and me. (Ace and Adagio then climbed up the tree to the branches, slowly approaching the sleeping friends. Upon arrival, they poked at Rudolph. Then they looked at Buttercup and Hermey, who were both sleeping next to Rudolph. As Hermey snored loudly, Ace inhaled and blew through his bubble pipe and blew some bubbles on the oblivious dentist elf and black Powerpuff Girl mouse. Hermey and Buttercup felt a bubble pop on them as they started to wake up, but Buttercup fell back asleep again, feeling cranky. Hermey got himself up but was dizzy from the crazy experience he and his friends experienced last night. The pink reindeer parade made him very disoriented and barely awake. He opened his eyes, meeting eye contact with Ace and Adagio before rubbing his eyes.) Hermey: (Groggily) Oh those pink reindeer.... Buttercup: (Sleepily) Five more minutes.... Ace: (Laughs) Pink reindeer?! Adagio: (To the other teens) Looks like we got a bunch of hangovers! (The teens below burst into laughter upon hearing this. Hermey and Buttercup were barely awake when they heard the laughter below them) Buttercup: What a dream! Hermey: What’s so funny? (They both wake up and got confused. Finally spotting Ace and Adagio, they jumped in surprise at first, but then Hermey asked away) Hermey: What are you two doing here anyway? Ace: What are we doing here? Adagio: (Laughs) Well, what do you know? He talks! (The teens laughed again as Hermey and Buttercup looked at them) Hermey: What. Who are you guys? Buttercup: And what's so funny? (The teens laughed again as Ace gently blew out more bubbles from his bubble pipe at Buttercup) Ace: Look here, little rat.... (This suddenly infuriated Buttercup) Buttercup: LITTLE RAT?! Now listen, I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse! Big difference! Adagio: Big difference, shmig difference! Ace: Uh-huh, and I suppose you and no reindeer or other guys aren't up in no tree either. (The other teens laughed) Buttercup: No! Why don't you climb...? (She realized along with Hermey) Hermey: Did you say tree? (The four looked at each other, then the sky, and then what was below them. Hermey and Buttercup gasped) Buttercup: Holy smokes! Me and others didn't realize we got up here last night! (Hermey carefully approached the still sleeping Rudolph and the group along with Buttercup) Hermey: Rudolph? Rudolph! Wake up! (Rudolph opened his eyes as Buttercup tried waking him up) Rudolph: (Groggily) No, no.... Keep those pink.... Buttercup: Wake up, you guys! (This shout out awoke Rudolph, but it also awoke the group) Hermey: Don't look now! (Pointing to the ground) But I think we're up in a tree! (Everyone looked down below them and suddenly became fully awake) Rudolph: (Surprised) Oops! (Taken by surprise that they were up in a tree, everyone started freaking out before falling off their respective branches. Rudolph tried holding onto his branch, but it broke off. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings watched as their visitors fell and hit the branches below them as they plummeted. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings ducked their heads as Rudolph, Clarice, Comet, and the Powerpuff Girls' group landed in a nearby lake. Rudolph got himself above water as everyone else pulled themselves together) Brick: (Coughing out some water) Goodness! That was insane. Blossom: I concur. I never thought we'd wake up in a tree that high. (Rudolph, holding onto a branch underwater, pulled it out, and there was Bubbles holding on like a fish. The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings burst into laughter as they landed on a wooden fence. The squad was annoyed with these teens bugging them) Buttercup: (Angrily) Oh, shut up! Butch: That's not funny! Yukon: Oh, great! We fall from a tall, random tree and get laughed at by these five green-skinned boys and their girlfriends. Bubbles: (Shaking the water off her clothes) Oh, don't pay any attention to the Gangreen Gang and their girlfriends. Boomer: Come on, guys. Let's get back to the circus. Ace: (Laughing) So long, guys! Adagio: (Laughing) Have a nice day! (Rudolph, Clarice, and Comet ignored the laughing teens and followed the Powerpuff Girls' group) Clarice: Let's just pretend that never happened. Rudolph: Good idea, Clarice. Comet: Forgetting those pink reindeer oughta be worth it, right? Right. Blossom: My sentiments exactly. But I still can't help but wonder, how did we get up in that tree in the first place? Yukon: Good question. Hermey: There's gotta be a good reason. Brick: Reindeer can't climb trees, can they? Buttercup: No, no, that's just ridiculous. Boomer: Could we have jumped up? Bubbles: (Shakes her head) No, that tree's too high. Ace: (Playfully) Hey there, guys! Maybe you all flew up! Adagio: (Playfully) That's right. Yukon: They think we flew up, huh? Butch: (Skeptically) In your dreams, boy and girl. Hermey: (Thinking out loud) Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we.... (Realizes) That's it! Rudolph! You flew! Rudolph: (Confused) What? Buttercup: Boy, are we stupid! Butch: Why didn't we think of this before? Bubbles: (Admiring Rudolph's front and hind legs) Your legs! Just look at them, Rudolph! Boomer: Why, they're perfect wings! Brick: (Pretending to fly) The very things that held you down are gonna carry you up and up and up! (He lands to the ground, making Blossom laugh) Blossom: (Laughing) Brick, that's a little too far. Clarice: It makes so much sense. Comet: Guys, the group's gotta be right. Rudolph must've flown us up into the tree, right? Right. Brick: (Excited) We can see it all now! Powerpuff Girls' group: Rudolph, the ninth wonder in the universe! The world's only flying reindeer! (But this idea was met with laughter from the the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings. They thought this idea was just silly. After laughing, Ace and Adagio asked their group) Ace: Did you ever see a reindeer fly? Adagio: Yeah, did you? Billy: Well, I’ve seen a horsefly. Sonata: Yeah! Arturo: I’ve seen a dragonfly. Starlight: Yeah! Snake: (Laughing) I’ve ssssseen a housssssefly. Aria: Yeah! Trixie: And me! (They laughed a little) Ace: Well, Adagio and I’ve seen it all, too. (He and Adagio begins singing) Ace: I’ve seen a peanut stand Heard a rubber band Adagio: I’ve seen a needle That winked its eye Ace and Adagio: But I have seen about everything When I see a reindeer fly Billy and Sonata: (Playfully) What’d you say, Adagio and Ace? Ace and Adagio: We said when I see a reindeer fly. (Ace puts his arm around Buttercup, much to her annoyance, and then she pushed his arm away, but he didn't care) Ace: I’ve seen a front porch swing Heard a diamond ring Adagio: I’ve seen a polka-dot Railroad tie Ace and Adagio: But I have seen about everything When I see a reindeer fly (Grubber then scatted through raspberries with Trixie scatting) Snake: I sssssaw a clothessss horsssse Rear up and buck Aria: And then they tell me That a man made a vegetable truck Billy: I didn’t see that I only heard Sonata: But just to be sociable I’ll take your word Snake and Aria: I heard a firesssside chat Arturo and Starlight: I saw a baseball bat Billy: And I just laughed Until I thought I’d die Sonata: Yeah! (Ace then grabbed Rudolph’s face by his cheeks teasingly, much to Clarice and Comet's annoyance, and Rudolph freed himself) Ace and Adagio: But I have seen about everything When I see a reindeer fly (Grubber then scatted some more through raspberries with Trixie) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: But I have seen about everything When I see a reindeer flyyyyyyy Billy: With the wind (The Powerpuff Girls’ group slowly got agitated and angry, with Clarice and Buttercup’s anger reaching a boiling point) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: When I see a reindeer fly (They then ended their song with mocking laughter, agitating the Powerpuff Girls’ group even more. Finally snapping, they stormed up to them a bit and screamed at them while Rudolph and Comet watched in silence) Comet: Clarice, guys? What're you...? Blossom: This has gone far enough! (But the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings continued laughing mockingly. Finally, Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs, making them quiet down and compose themselves) Buttercup: STOP IT!!!! THAT’S ENOUGH!!!! Brick: Just listen! (After composing themselves, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings smiled smugly while stifling their laughter) Ace: Alright, guys. Look at this. Adagio: The mice kids and their group are gonna preach us. Snake: Yesssss. Preach usssss. (He chuckles a little) Ace: (Mockingly) Good ahead. Preach us. Adagio: (Mockingly) Enlighten us. Clarice: Gladly. (Then she started her explanation) Clarice: You oughta be ashamed of yourselves. A bunch of big kids like you, picking on a poor yearling like him! Bubbles: He's been through worser times and he doesn't have any love at all! (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings' smug smiles turned to confused looks suddenly. Then the group began their berating explanation) Clarice: How would you like it if you were torn away from your mothers and fathers when you were just children? Nobody to tuck you in at nights, and especially no antlers to be rocked on. Hermey: And how would you like it if you were left alone? In a cold, cruel, heartless world that mocks you? (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings' confused looks became looks of calm interest) Yukon: And why?! Why do we ask you?! Why?! Blossom: Just because he has a glowing red nose, doesn't mean he's a freak, which everybody considers him now! Brick: Exactly! (They point at Rudolph, who is calmly watching in silence along with a calm, silent, and surprised Comet, who was amazed by Clarice's courageous stand with their friends) Bubbles: And when we mean "freak," he is a laughingstock! Boomer: And when his parents tried to protect him from all of that, they were thrown into the clink! (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings slowly became sad and for the first time ever, guilty. Even a saddened Ace, started to shed tears of sadness and guilt clutching his bubble pipe and leaning against a tree and Adagio's arms were crossed to comfort herself) Buttercup: And to make matters worse, they made him into a clown after he tried to fit in! Butch: Like she said! (On “clown,” Billy sadly and guiltily winced at those hurtful words, quivering his lips while Sonata just winced sadly and guiltily) Clarice: Socially, he's washed up, and we're trying to help him get out of this! And what do you do?! Pick on him, laugh at him, and worse of all, never knew the real him like we do! And I love him for who he is! Literally, I love him! (Noticing the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings’ saddened and guilty looks as they shed tears and comfort each other, Clarice and the Powerpuff Girls' group remained angry, thinking they’re faking it) Buttercup: Aw, what's the point of trying to lecture you about this? Boomer: You know what? Go ahead! Brick: Pick on him, laugh at him, don't learn to know who he really is! Butch: Kick him down and don't teach him to fly! Clarice and the Powerpuff Girls' group: We don't care! (They scoff lightly and they went up to a calm happy Rudolph and a calm surprised Comet) Rudolph: (In calm happiness) Thanks, you guys. Comet: (In calm surprise) Wow.... Clarice, you actually stood your ground, just like I've been trying to teach you. Clarice: I learned from the best papa. (They smile softly. Then they resume their walk to return to the circus. Seeing the whole thing, the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings, now understanding the situation, blinked away their tears, calmly casted aside their sadness and guilt, and Ace and Adagio ran up to them, calling out to them in an apologetic way) Ace: Hey, wait a minute! Adagio: Wait! (They catch up, making the group stop) Adagio: We're so sorry. Ace: We had no idea what you've been through. Especially your friend. Buttercup: (Scoffs) Yeah, sure you do, fakers. Clarice: You've caused enough damage to him. Ace: No, no, no. We mean it this time. Adagio: We'll teach your friend how to fly. (They turn to their group for support) Ace and Adagio: Right, guys? (The group ran up to them in support and happiness, shouting in agreement) Blossom: So you changed your ways, and wanna help, huh? Adagio: You got that right, darling. (She and Ace turned to the Powerpuff Girls' group) Ace: You wanna make the reindeer fly, don't you? Adagio: Well, you gotta use a lot of chology. Powerpuff Girls' group: (Surprised, yet confused) Huh? Adagio: You know, psychology. Powerpuff Girls' group: (Realizing) Oh, okay. (The Gangreen Gang, minus Arturo, and the Dazzlings huddled around the Powerpuff Girls' group) Ace: Now here's what you do. First, you, uh.... (They whispered a plan to the Powerpuff Girls' group while Arturo tried getting involved in the meeting himself. Rudolph, Clarice, and Comet didn't hear any of this talk) Rudolph: What is it? What are they going to do? I'm just curious. Clarice: I don't know, Rudolph. Comet: But you'll get the idea, right? Right. (As Arturo tried scrunching his way between Snake, Aria, Billy, and Sonata, Ace and Adagio snuck up behind him and plucked out two strands of hair from Arturo's head) Arturo: (Rubbing his head) Ouch! Ace: Use the magic hair strands. Adagio: (Winking) If you're comfortable with that. Hermey: The magic hair strands? (The hair strands start to glow, and then he gets the idea) Hermey: Yeah! I know now. Bubbles: Two magic hair strands? Boomer: I guess those can work. (With that, Hermey, Yukon, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys ran up to the three reindeer with the hair strands) Blossom: Rudolph, look! Have we got it. The two magic hair strands! Now you can fly! (Later in the day, Rudolph was put near the edge of a cliff. Rudolph held onto the hair strands while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys sat in Rudolph's hat, and Hermey and Yukon climbed on his back, as the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings tried pushing him off the cliff) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Pushing Rudolph) Let's go! Let's go! Heave ho! Heave ho! Hermey: Let's go, Rudolph! (Alongside Rudolph and the Powerpuff Girls' group were Clarice and Comet. They waited for Rudolph to take flight so they could join him) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Pushing Rudolph) Let's go! Let's go! Heave ho! Heave ho! (Comet flapped his front legs back and forth like they were wings) Comet: Come on now. Up, down, up, down, one, two, one, two, one, two! Faster, faster! Get up, flying speed! Retract your landing gear! Raise your fuselage! Take off, right? Right! (Rudolph started flapping his front and back legs, making the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings roll to the other slide of the cliff. This also caused a build up of dust to spread through the air, making the group cough) Brick: Ah, it's no use, guys. I guess it's just another one of their... Bubbles: Guys, look! (The other Powerpuff Girls, as well as the other Rowdyruff Boys — who rode in Rudolph's hat — noticed Rudolph flying and were shocked) Boomer: Hot dog! Butch: You're flying! You're really flying! Buttercup: Wow! This is amazing! (Clarice and Comet noticed it themselves and took off. Rudolph saw it himself and became filled with happiness) Rudolph: Buttercup and Butch are right; I really am flying! (The Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings rode alongside Rudolph on Clarice and Comet and laughed with joy) Arturo: ¡Caramba! Why, he flies just like un águila. An eagle. Starlight: Or a hang glider. Billy: Better than an airplane. Sonata: Or a helicopter. Snake: He fliessssss much better than a hot air balloon. Aria: My sentiments exactly. Trixie: And he's soaring so gracefully. (Grubber joyfully and giddily blew a raspberry in agreement) Ace: Now I've seen everything. Adagio: Yes! Yes, you have, sweetheart. (Rudolph, Clarice, Comet, Hermey, Yukon, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings started singing again, not to mock Rudolph, but to congratulate him and sing their joy) Everyone: But I'd be done seein' 'bout everything When I see a reindeer flyyyyyyyyy Billy: With the wind Everyone: When I see a reindeer Flyyyyyyyy (Rudolph landed on wires connected to cable posts. Comet and Clarice did so themselves) Hermey: (Happily) Rudolph, we knew you could do it! Rudolph: Shucks, guys. I'm speechless. Yukon: Wait until we get to the Big Town! Ace: Boy, those city folks are sure in for a surprise! (He, the other Gangreen Gang members, and the Dazzlings burst into laughter) Coming up: The finale; Will Rudolph fly to stardom and no longer be considered a freak and will it be enough to release Donner and Mrs. Donner? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Parodies